Pilot 006
by Drays Shorty
Summary: A weird fic in which Duo finds out lots of things and They discover one of 3 new pilots...Review PLZ!!!


Title: Pilot 006  
  
Author: D S and Ragefire  
  
Warnings: Weirdness  
  
Disclaimer: Pretend you never saw this  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!  
  
Part1  
  
Duo tried to walk casually, and failed. First he faltered, then he faceplanted. "Owwwwww...", he muttered into the sidewalk.  
  
Solo looked over her shoulder suspiciously. "Who's there?"  
  
Duo quickly hid behind a putrid smelling Dumpster.  
  
Solo shrugged and went on her way. It was probably just some weirdo anyway. She thought to herself. She didn't know how right she was. "Oh! Here's my bus!", she said to her self.  
  
"Darn", Duo said as she got on a bus. He grabbed a taxi and said, "follow that bus!" Several stoplights and seven stops later, he saw her get off the bus. "STOP!!!!", he shouted to the cab driver, he stopped so suddenly that his Fuzzy Dice hit Duo in the head. He woozily climbed out of the cab and "casually" jogged up behind her. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?", Duo asked in what he thought was a "smooth" manner.  
  
Solo giggled she looked at him and smiled.  
  
Duo heard a sharp intake of breath.  
  
He looks exactly like me! Solo thought to herself.  
  
She looks exactly like me! ^_^. He thought at the same time. They looked identical, down to the last eyelash, the only difference was that Solo had black tresses instead of a chestnut mane. "I'm Duo", He said finally.  
  
"And I am Solo", she said extravagantly.  
  
Solo?!?!?! Duo had a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Are you all right?", Solo asked Duo uncertainly.  
  
She reminds me of someone……Duo thought to himself. Oh yea! ME! ^_^. "Heh, heh…."  
  
"Wha???", Solo asked quizzically.  
  
"Nothin', just thinkin' to my self.", Duo said sheepishly, looking down. I can't believe her name is Solo! That reminds me of the good old days on L2 before.........Before the Maxwell church was destroyed. Duo's eye's started to tear up.  
  
"Did I say something wrong? Should I take you home?"  
  
She asked concerned.  
  
"No, no it's okay....I used to know someone named Solo once.", Duo said relaxing a bit.  
  
"Oh....What happened?", Solo asked gently.  
  
"He died", Duo replied bitterly, "When the plague came to L2."  
  
" Oh my gosh I'm Soooo sorry!!!!", Solo gushed. "Here let me take you home! You poor poor thing!", Solo Took him home right quick.  
  
***********  
  
"It's a GIRL?!?!?!?!", WuFei shrieked, horrified.  
  
"Obviously.....hmmm....Solo Mocha....Age 16....Female.  
  
....See WuFei? It says so right here in the mission report. Now all we have to do is find her.", Heero droned in his nasal monotone.  
  
"This will certainly be a new experience", Quatre said.  
  
"Hn. Ninmu Ryokai.", was Heero's response.  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
"Okay everybody ready?", Quatre asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"...onna..."  
  
Quatre sweatdropped,"I take that as a yes? Good."  
  
"So I was saying, No, That's her face!!!"  
  
"snort, snort. giggle. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That was hilarious Duo. You are Fu-unny!"  
  
The other pilots sweatdropped.  
  
"Hi Guys! Meet my new friend Solo!", Duo said in his usual cheery manner.  
  
"How does he do it?......", Quatre muttered. " Duo, Your friend is Gundam Pilot 006, Pilot of the Gundam Silver Blade."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The pilots have a secret  
  
"COOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!", Duo shrieked at the same time Solo did.  
  
The pilots' sweatdrops got bigger.  
  
"Oh Allah, what have we gotten our selves into?...", Quatre muttered under his breath. "Soooo...Um,... Solo, Where are you from?" He asked lamely.  
  
"I'm from good ole America, uh-huh I am." Solo was nodding her head vigorously. "The great U.S.-of-A."  
  
"Yo! You skateboard a lot? I do. Blind's my favorite wanna see my board? It's a real replica of the old 'Reaper Thugsta' from CCS magazine. So....Do YOU have a skateboard?!?!?", Duo was practically shrieking.  
  
"Ummm...yeah I guess so, it's an old 'Pat Chinnita Pimp' board from Brigade.", Solo looked around, "Anyone else here skate?"  
  
Duo snorted into his hand. " These guys? Skate? Never. Right?"  
  
"Ahem. I DO skate thank you very much it is relaxing", WuFei said surprisingly.  
  
"Yea? Well what kinda board ya got? Eh?"  
  
"Girl, 'Rick Howard Classic' fitting ne?"  
  
"Not really", Duo and Solo said in sync.  
  
"But I thought you didn't like women...", Quatre said stupidly.  
  
"THIS IS 'GIRL', IT'S DIFFERENT, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!", WuFei stalked out of the room muttering about stupid bakas.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight........", Duo muttered. "Soooo...Anyone else got any deep dark secrets they wanna share with the class?"  
  
".......I do." Trowa said. " I skate. It helps my acrobatic skills. I have a K-Grind Angel board from Powell."  
  
"One question. Why?" Solo asked. "You don't look like the Powell sorta guy."  
  
"He has my hair." Trowa said as if that explained it all.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Duo said with a humungo sweatdrop on his face. "Okay I'm just a little weirded out here. Soooo...Quatre?"  
  
Quatre blushed. I have the 'Jungle Girl' board from Hook-ups" he squeaked.  
  
"........I'll just leave that one alone". Duo said eyeing Quatre strangely. "Which brings us to the perfect soldier...."  
  
"I have the best board of all." Heero said smugly. "I have an ultra- cool mega-awesome VARIFLEX board with blue and white polka dots on it. Oh, and I have this lame board signed by this guy named 'Tony Hawk'."  
  
Solo's jaw hit the floor. "You. Have a board. Signed by WHO?!?!?!?!?! Tony hawk was the most famous skateboarder. EVER. How did YOU get his autograph?!?!?!"  
  
"Well...I was signed up by Dr. J to be an experimental tester for a time machine, and it worked on the way there, but it dumped me at a professional skateboarding competition and I looked at the ramp and I saw...a ROCK!!! I knew that if The skater hit it he would fall, so I threw my self at the rock and the skater swerved and invented a new trick called the Kickflip McTwist or something like that. After his run he gave me an autographed board. Then they brought me back to my time."  
  
Duo looked at Heero as if he had just said more than 5 words. While in fact he had said 97 words.  
  
TBC 


End file.
